User talk:Dawnfrost~1
Feel free to leave a message! However, there are a few simple rules. 1• Please put each new message under a new heading so I know what it's about and I can archive them. 2• Please use the signature button or sign with 4 "~ ~ ~ ~" 's so I know who to reply to! 3• NO Spamming, swearing or abuse of any sort. 4• If we are having conversation, please post each of your messages on MY page, and I will put my messages on yours. This is so my talk (and yours) is kept clean and fresh. Current Talk Thanks for the message on my Talk Page! I hope to be your apprentice soon! -Flamekit RANDOM Well I broke a rule! I am spamming! Muh ha ha! Oh I just knew your a unicorn with my unicorn senses. We can spot each other out Sun-for-Two (talk) 23:06, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Dawndawndawndawndawndawndawn I'm bored. So um.. Hiya ~Echo (talk) 08:49, September 24, 2013 (UTC) URGENT Silverpetal posted something that could promote people to hate Twin. Please delete asap. Please... Armin Arlert at your service (talk) 01:36, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Everyone hates me not Twin Silverpetal (talk) 02:54, October 19, 2013 (UTC) HELP CHATTER I was trying to find a picture of a cat face, opossite of yours to use. I had no luck. Oh well haha Sun-for-Two (talk) 19:12, September 6, 2013 (UTC) GASP We call our Grandmother Nonna too! Copper claw (talk) 12:53, September 7, 2013 (UTC) So do we. Copper claw (talk) 12:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes. :) I LOVE italy. Copper claw (talk) 12:58, September 7, 2013 (UTC) It's a very nice country. :) Where in South America? Copper claw (talk) 13:02, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I've travelled all over South America, and the world, too. :) Especially Venezuela. Copper claw (talk) 13:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Dawn, you are seriously my best friend right now XD Emily Waffles27 (talk) 20:43, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Are you coming to my town? ~Echo (talk) 05:58, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Cool! Have fun! It should be very warm there :P ~Echo (talk) 07:48, September 30, 2013 (UTC) LOL XD We are both slooowwwww. XD ~Les Mis, Leopardstar, Life~ (talk) 23:09, September 19, 2013 (UTC) That avatar.....is so cute..... Emily Waffles27 (talk) 10:53, September 20, 2013 (UTC) You're Mentoring A Weeping Angel >:3 BWAHAHAHA DON'T BLINK! XD I think I managed to give Hawkie and Nighty nightmares last night when Hawkie brought up the Weeping Angels and I was going on about them then I told them that I know because I AM an angel. Rawr! I zapped Hawkie back to early 20th century. Be careful not to blink around me. We are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away and ''don't blink! ''XD It was the time of the night where I get crazy and hyper. I think Nighty was horrified when I changed my avatar to the Weeping Angel. XD I like being feared. >:3 ~Les Mis, Leopardstar, Life~ (talk) 17:15, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Basically, the most interesting thing taht happened all week was June and Izzy dress shopping (though you can just pretend you were there) and that happened today. Other than that not much at all. Copper claw (talk) 01:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hm... funny thing is, it's not happening to anyone else... Copper claw (talk) 11:31, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, what does your computer say? Does it load for a really long time and then say connection has timed out? Copper claw (talk) 12:09, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hm... yup. The domain isn't open for you.... maybe try asking other people to see if they can get on with their devices, when you gte back home? Or try talking to your dad to see if it can be fixed. Copper claw (talk) 13:04, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ouch. Do you live near a library? Might work out there. Copper claw (talk) 13:10, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Try to find some sort of alternative. Oh, if only you could fly to my house and RP here!!!! :( Copper claw (talk) 13:17, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :D TAHT'S GREAT! Copper claw (talk) 13:21, October 5, 2013 (UTC) My suggestion, ask Shiver or Echo. They're also in your country... Copper claw (talk) 13:28, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, maybe you can use your friend's computer to find out what's wrong. Copper claw (talk) 13:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I guess the only solution is to wait it out... Copper claw (talk) 13:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Neither do I. We miss you! Copper claw (talk) 13:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok. And the ball... should be postpone for you? Copper claw (talk) 13:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll talk to Dawn. Copper claw (talk) 13:55, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Sunnyland I am so sorry I am making a section for myself. Feel free to delete it later. Haha I am bored. Here is the screen shot. I hope you can get on soon! :( (sorry this is late) I can get onto the roleplay site... ~Echo (talk) 07:46, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Cool :) Do you go back to school tomorrow? ~Echo (talk) 08:57, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Dawny! My cat icon matches your old dog one. Muh ha ha! I found one after 2 months. Like a boss. What are you up to? Sun-for-Two (talk) 23:03, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Nighty Yeah.... umm I'm still at school, riskinf a lot by coming on here... I'll help you after school.. (4:10 central time) I'm sorry, but Selena's pushed my limits one too many times. I'm not going to stick around and getbullied again and again only to end up apologising to her. Thank you Dawnfrost. You were a great friend, and deserving of your role as a chat mod. Ironic. I'm storming off again. Thank you ShiveringRose (talk) 10:06, October 19, 2013 (UTC)